Courage
by The.Duke.and.The.Duchess
Summary: Getting to know her father better had always been something Fuu wanted to do. So when she finally got the courage to visit a gym, she never expected to encounter a man who couldn't control his own temper. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. I also don't own the quote that inspired this short (unfortunately I can't remember who or where it's from). **

Hello Everyone!

The following short is an excerpt from a longer story I'm thinking about. I'd greatly appreciate any reviews (hopefully all constructive), about characterization, story line, and general rating of the story.

It was inspired by the quote, "I'm going to show you what little girls are made of."

* * *

Fuu took a deep breathe and pushed herself through the door of the gym. The stench of sweat clung in the air like a thick fog. A boxing ring lay in the middle of the small gym with various speed and punching bags lining two walls, workout equipment lined the other two.

Fuu's right hand moved to squeeze her left bicep, a nervous habit she picked up from her father from when he was still around. Before she lost the courage she had gained Fuu's eyes scanned for the owner's office, a little nook in the wall with a small window that provided a view of the inside.

Making a bee line for the office Fuu could feel the eyes of various men follow her, she held her breathe and sped up her pace. Stopping short of smacking straight into the door Fuu felt every ounce of courage leave her body. Lifting her trembling right hand she lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," a soft masculine voice replied.

Fuu slowly moved her hand to grasp the knob, but couldn't find it in herself to turn and push the door.

"Are you going in or not girlie?" The harsh voice from behind her questioned.

Gasping Fuu turned and bowed low, "I'm sorry. It turns out I shouldn't have come." Fuu quickly lifted her head and took in the man who stole any bravery she had mustered.

The man was tall with a lean build, his tanned body cover in a layer of perspiration. His dampened hair made his bangs cover up a good portion of his eyes. Fuu couldn't help herself as she stared straight into his dark brown eyes. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Are you gonna move or keep starin' bitch?" His eyes were intense, but the tone of his voice snapped her from her musings and the gravity of his words came crashing down.

"What did you just call me?" Leaning back and crossing her arms in front of her chest Fuu's voice resonated in the small gym. From the corner of her eyes she could see the disbelieving looks all of the men were giving her.

"What, you deaf on top of stupid?" The rude stranger questioned.

"With that attitude I'm surprised you can find your head from your ass!" Fuu shouted, the man was getting on her nerves and the looks from the other men in the gym weren't helping.

"Hey Mugen, maybe you should give the girl a break. She probably doesn't know any better." A man from behind him suggested. Fuu couldn't see who it was, but she definitely knew she didn't need his help.

Before Fuu could tell the man to fuck off Mugen replied, "It ain't my problem this little girls lost." A smirk was making its way on his face.

"I'm going to how you what little girls are made of." Fuu stated.

"Oh, you are!" His laugh was echoing in the small gym, "Listen girlie-"Mugen was cut off.

Fuu couldn't help it any more. Her right hand was twitching and his face was begging for it, before she could stop herself her right fist connected with his left cheek.

Mugen fell on his ass caught completely off guard by her choice of response and force of her fist. Fuu wasn't surprised to see the shocked look on his face; she had seen that look on a lot of men. No man would ever guess a girl as short and thin as her could throw a punch like that. Fuu let a soft smile spread across her face.

"No, you listen. Next time you want to treat a girl with no respect and call her a bitch I suggest you do your homework because you'll never know what that girlie can do." Fuu fingers involuntarily quoted girlie and her smile turned into a smirk.

Fuu didn't wait for a response she stepped over the man's legs and headed straight for the door ignoring all the incredulous looks from the other man. Some of their mouths lay wide open and Fuu couldn't help herself as she said, "careful you might catch flies."

"Hey!" A shout from behind her beckoned her attention. Fuu chose to disregard the man named Mugen. Pushing the front door with force Fuu smiled as she found herself leaving with more courage than she came in with. Maybe, just maybe, going to the gym hadn't been such a bad idea.


End file.
